1. Field of the Invention
An aspect of this disclosure relates to a contact.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an electronic apparatus, boards facing each other at a distance may be electrically connected to a chassis frame of the electronic apparatus, or a pair of boards facing each other at a distance may be electrically connected to each other for frame grounding. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2002-015801, for example, discloses electrically connecting a pair of boards, which face each other at a distance, by using a contact.
When the distance between the pair of boards changes, the contact may be excessively pressed by the boards and deformed. When the contact is deformed, a contact point of the contact may be disengaged from an electrode pad provided on the board, and the connection between the board and the contact may be lost.